Marvelous Years, English
by Sony31
Summary: ONE-SHOT - A man. A woman. Marvelous things. Marvelous Years. - Emily & Richard and how they met.


_Summary_: A man. A woman. Marvelous things. Marvelous years.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own GG and I don't earn money with this fic. At least I don't know if I own them. IF I own them, why's my bankaccount still so empty?

_A/N_: I try it. Because Sherry asked for it. One important thing: I'm miserable in english. I only learned it in school, so this text is full of horrible mistakes. Please be benevolent. ;) My first language is german. So I'm really sorry for this grap.  
It would be nice from you, if you say me your opinions nevertheless.  
So, it's enough. On with the fic. Enjoy! :)  
See ya,  
Sony ;) °waves°

* * *

**Marvelous Years**

Emily Peterson sat on her favourite bench at the area of the Yale University. In her hands she held "_Doktor Schiwago_" from Boris Pasternak and read in it. But she couldn't really concentrate on it, because she waited. She waited for a friend, who wanted to accompany her to a party. And on this party she would see an unusual man again. A man, whom she had met some weeks ago in the art gallery of the university. He stood in front of a painting and regarded it. Immediately she had noticed him. Beside him stood an inconspicuous girl, a small grey mouse. Emily knew her from a history of art lecture. Her name was Linny Lott. But she hadn't so far ever seen this young man.

After she discovered and had somewhat observed him, he did something that she hadn't so far ever seen. Without taking his view from the painting, suddenly his forehead run tents, he stepped back, shook briefly the head and sighed.

"What do you think, Richard?", she heard from Linny Lott.

"I already saw many paintings, Linny. In Paris, in Milan. And many weren't dissimilar to this, but against the colors, which Titian always selected, all of these pictures don't have any chance", he explained and shook the head one more time. Linny had only nodded and then looked again on the painting. Emily was sure that the grey mouse hadn't understood one word about what this young man had given of himself.

With a broad smile and the head lightly shaking, she pasted the two of them immediately in the moment in which the two decided to go into the next area. It was inevitable that Richard overflowed Emily.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", he apologized with a smile.

"No problem. Everything's fine", she had back-smiled. Then she had contacted rapidly the woman at his side: "Hello, Linny!"

"Hi, Emily", she returned shyly.

"I'm sure, we'll run into each other sometimes. I wish you both still another beautiful afternoon", Emily meant friendly. Richard nodded, Linny lowered the view and smiled a little. Afterwards Emily turned away and left the room.

"Who was that?", the man asked immediately after she left.

"Oh, that was only Emily Peterson", answered Linny simply, "She's in the same history of art lecture."

**-°-°-°-°-**

It was a strange way, but in the next weeks Emily and Richard frequently ran into each other, always for curious times and causes. While they had never met before, their ways crossed more frequently. In the fifth week he had finally invited her to a party in his student connection house. Emily had assured. And today this celebration should take place. Trudy had not emerged yet and the young woman became slowly really nervous. In the meantime there would already be a lot of celebration at the party.

Finally a well-known person emerged at the end of the sidewalk. With her fastest step her friend ran to her and stopped finally heavily breathing in front of Emily.

"Sorry, Em. Ruth locked us by mistake from our room and we had to wait for the caretaker", the young woman explained and relied herself on the knees with her hands.

"No problem, Trudy. Now you're here. Let's go", Emily smiled back. She packed the book into her handbag and chopped under with her friend. Trudy smiled at her and the two young women made their self on the way to the party in Richards studend connecting house.

**-°-°-°-°-**

The party already started. Emily carried a blue dress, which she liked most. Together with their friend she entered the house. Loud music sounded and humans spoke, trying to over-sound the music, with one another. Emilys looked through the large entrance hall. She had already discovered Linny. And also some of her friends. Trudy already said goodbye for some time as a young man asked her to dance. Now she stood there and looked around. But she didn't discover him anywhere.

Richard observed her from a hidden corner. The music grew silent in his ears, his view was fixed on her, the environment seemed to move only in slow motion. The only thing, which Richard Gilmore still noticed was this young woman in her blue dress. After some moments he had again seized himself somewhat. He put a friendly smile on and walked to her.

"Hi, Emily", he welcomed her.

"Hi, Richard", she responded. Afterwards it was quiet. But not unpleasantly. They looked briefly on themselves, exchanged a smile and turned their attention then again to their environment.

Emily felt her racing-heart. Richard felt his hands began to sweat.

"You're thirsty?", he broke the silence after some minutes.

"No, thanks. But something fresh air might not harm me", she returned friendly. The young man felt that this should be his chance.

"I know a beautiful place. If you want, then I can accompany you", he suggested. He noticed his fast and strongly heartbeat and believed that it was impossible that no other person except him heard his heart.

"Gladly", she interrupted his thoughts. On her face still lay this beautiful smile. Richard nodded and led her into an adjacent room, from which it was possible to arrived at a large terrace. At this moment it seemed that nobody was on the terrace. He opened the door for her and let her depress.

„It's beautiful", she noticed and let her view curve over the area.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm here gladly. Particularly on days like today", he answered. But differently than her, he always looked on her, not on the area. Emily noticed the fact that his view lay on her and turned surprised to him. He was close. So close that she could feel exactly the warmth which proceeded from his body. Exactly the same as his fresh breath. Her mouth opened lightly and her eyes lowered from his eyes to his mouth.

Richard couldn't hold back himself any longer, came a further step closer to her and leaned in.

At this moment Emily suddenly stepped back.

"No, Richard!", she said certainly.

"Emily ..." He was confused.

"No, Richard!", she repeated and breathed deeply once deeply, "You know that I like you very much, but I don't agree in playing only the second violin. You must decide."

"Emily...", he tried to explain, but he was interrupted a second time.

"Linny or me, Richard. It's you choice", she meant with calm voice and took another step back.

"Listen to me, Emily", he smiled at her, "Don't you know that I already made my decision?" He stepped again a step forward and wanted to pull her into a hug, but she took again a step back.

„If so, clarify the conditions, Richard", she requested, before she smiled at him and explained with a sweet voice, "If it is so far, you know, where you can find me."

Afterwards she turned and disappeared again inside the building.

**-°-°-°-°-**

For their first appointment as a couple he led her into the art gallery in which they met for the first time. It was romantic and Emily felt thousands of butterflies in her belly. On her face lay a constant smile and her hand hold his hand. And Richard couldn't have been luckier, too.  
The days passed. Weeks became months. And despite violent arguments occasionally the two were lucky.

But today Emily wasn't lucky. She was furious. Her arms were folded over her chest and on her face lay a dark expression. Beside her at the bench sat Richard and tried to clam her somehow down.

"Don't be like that, Emily. I cannot commit myself what concerns the holidays yet. That isn't so bad", he tried to speak to her with calm voice.

"That is bad! We have to organize something! And our friends want to know what we're going to do and whether we spend the holidays with them!", she returned angrily.

Now Richard became somewhat louder, too. This discussion lasted a long time. He had enough. As if the thing which he wanted to do wouldn't be already heavy enough.

"Enough, Emily! I simply don't want to commit myself yet, you understand? I would like to still keep open different possibilities!", he meant with certain voice and nodded once in addition. With his last words she had jumped from the bench. From her eyes sprayed lightnings and her brows had pulled together in a thin line. Now she yelled at him with clenched fists.

"You're a spineless jellyfish, Richard Gilmore! I would've never expected such a thing from you!", she called applied.

Richard had likewise jumped from the bench. He seemed very annoyed. In place of an answer, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Here!", was everything he said, while he pressed it into her hand.

Emily lowered the view onto the small velvet box, opened it rapidly, discovered the ring, showed however no emotions. The next moment she slammed it close, looked at him again and answered: "Fine!"

**-°-°-°-°-**

Emily Gilmore sat at her desk in the living room, in front of her a vase with yellow roses, when she back-reminded herself that they drove to his parents over the holidays, so that they had the possibility to meet her, after he had proposed. She would never forget the first meeting with Trix. A certain antipathy between the two women seemed already be there at that time, whom should still strengthen over the years. But Richards father, Jonathan Gilmore, was an unusual man. One of her dearest memories would ever be how cordial his embrace for her was as he meet her for the first time and how he regarded her immediately as part of the family. Unfortunately he had deceased only two years after.

"Emily! It's already four o'clock! Wouldn't you like to make conclusion for today? Lorelai and Rory are here soon and then we want to drive off!", suddenly sounded Richards voice from the entrance hall of their house, which they inhabited now almost thirty years.

"Yes, Richard! I'm coming!", she recalled, put the expensive filler back on the desk and rose. With a smile she stepped from the living room into the entrance hall and discovered her husband in front of the mirror, trying to bind his fly correctly. She stepped to him, turned him to herself and took the ends of the loop into her hands. Being silent however smiling she bound a perfect mesh.

Richard observed her bounding his fly and on his face lay a light smile, too. After she finished the mash, she painted straight the impacts of his suit jacket, something she always did. Had always done. Even at that time as they stood in front of the entry door of his parents residence, at that day, on which he presented her to them.

Instead of not moving and let her do her thing, this time he took her hands into its and kept them pressed to his chest.

"Forty-three years. They were beautiful, not?", he smiled at her.

Emily nodded with a lucky face: "Yes. Very beautiful."

"Very beautiful", he repeated. His smile became broader. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

The moment after the door bell rang. Holding the hand of each other they stepped forward and opened the house entrance for their daughter and granddaughter.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Congratulations on your wedding day!"

**- End -**


End file.
